1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and, more particularly, to a camera having a plurality of operational members that are selectively pressed for operation.
2. Related Art Statement
A diversity of cameras have been proposed which have a plurality of operational members that are selectively pressed for operation, such as a shutter button and a photograph mode button.
Referring to FIG. 4, one example of such a camera is now discussed.
A camera 51 has, on the top surface of its camera body 52, a release button 53 for receiving a command for photographing, a zoom button 54 for varying the focal length of an imaging lens, a self button 55 for performing a self-timer photographing, and a mode button 56 for changing the photograph mode of the camera, and these buttons, when pressed by a finger of a photographer, are activated into operation.
Referring to FIG. 5, the construction of the release button 53 is further discussed.
The camera body 52 of the camera 51 is provided with a round hole 52a, in which the release button 53 is mounted. The release button 53 is glued onto an elastic support member 57, made of rubber or other material, against the camera body 52, and by pressing the release button 53, its tip 53a moves inwardly into the camera. A release switch 58 is arranged in the travel path of the tip 53a.
As compact design has been implemented in the camera today, the spacing available for buttons and other controls on the top surface of the camera becomes scarce. When the plurality of operational members described above are arranged on the same surface, these buttons are close in location to each other, and, for example, when the photograph mode button is pressed, the finger may happen to touch the shutter button.
When the release button 53 is pressed at any point on its top surface in the camera constructed as described above, the release switch 58 is turned on at any rate, and the release operation may be activated by such an erratic action.
As means for preventing such an erratic activation, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 54-107339 discloses the camera in which the setting of photographing information is carried out by concurrent operations of a setting input key and a safety button.
The mechanism disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 54-107339 requires that the photographer concurrently operate the two buttons in the selection of photograph mode, and thus inconveniences the photographer.
According to the technique disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 59-2890, a cover is provided on top of an operational member for adjusting the shutter speed and diaphragm stop to prevent a novice from inadvertently operating the operational member and still to permit an experienced photographer to operate it as required.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 59-2890 also requires that the photographer open the cover to operate, for example, a photograph mode button and inconveniences the photographer as well.